


A Special delivery

by Gibbo92



Series: True love series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Poor Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: When Alec went to keep Tessa company whilst she was having light contractions never in a million years did he think he would be the one to help bring his niece into the world* Alec is in the whole story. Magnus only appears briefly at the end*Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: True love series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Special delivery

**Author's Note:**

> It was mentioned in the epilogue of 'True love deserves a second chance' that Alec helped deliver Tessa's baby and well this is that story.
> 
> This takes place before the epilogue but after the proposal in chapter 29.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone.
> 
> When you see ☆ this indicates a conversation between Will and Tessa

“ Thank you so much for coming Alec trust Tessa's contractions to start the day mom has her hospital appointment and Will has that important meeting" Jem lead Alec into the living room where Tessa was currently pacing back and forth.

“Hey Tessa"

“ My favourite brother in law” Tessa made her way over to Alec and gave him a brief hug

“ Well not yet but sometime soon"

“ Ah semantics. You can go now Jem" 

“ okay Love, dont do to much” Jem crouched down and put his hands on Tessa’s baby bump “ and you wait until at least me or your other daddy comes back. See you both later”

“ See you Jem"

♡♡♡

2 hours later.

“ you should be so glad that you dont ever have to go through this!!” Tessa groaned through yet another contraction, they had started getting stronger and closer together.

Alec decided it was probably not wise to reply to that comment, instead he just continued to rub her back in soothing motions.

Once the contraction passed Tessa let out the breath she was holding “ stuff this, never doing this again, if Jem and Will so much touch me again, I’ll use one Jems fancy knife to cut their junks off"

“ Do you think maybe we should ring ambulance or a doctor or something” Alec was slightly concerned whilst he didnt know much about child birth and labour, he did know that stronger the contractions and the closer they were together the closer to giving birth a women was. 

“ No, no, it’s okay, they arent close enough together or nearly as strong enough, plus my waters havent gone yet" Tessa tried to sound convincing but she knew she was lying to Alec and probably to herself but her husband’s weren’t here and she didnt want them to miss the birth of their child 

Alec wasnt convinced, he lead Tessa over to the chair “ Thanks Alec" 

Alec was about to reply when his phone started ringing “ Are you ok here a minute while I answer this" Tessa who was just leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed just waved him off.

Alec stepped out of the room before Answering the phone “ Hey Will"

“ How's Tessa?”

“ To be honest not good, she’s already to threaten to cut yours and Jems junk off if you ever touch her again, also her contractions are much stronger and closer together than they were earlier but she’s adamant she doesn’t need an ambulance or anything"

“ Let me speak with her"

Alec went back into the living “ hey Tessa, Will wants to talk to you" he passed her the phone 

☆☆☆

“ Hey baby, how you doing"

“ what do you think"

“ sorry. Baby please let Alec ring you an ambulance, if not for me do it for Alec as I bet he’s panicking that he may have to deliver our baby" 

“ Okay, for him"

“ I’m going to leave my meeting and I’ll be there as soon as possible okay baby.

☆☆☆

Tessa hung up the phone and pass it to Alec “ you can ring that ambulance now but before you do that can I have a glass of water please, I’m thirsty”

“ Off course Tessa" Alec placed a kiss on Tessa’s forehead and headed towards the kitchen.

Whilst he was waiting for the water to run through the filter he thought he would update Magnus.

_To Magnus_

Tessa doing okay. Will convinced her to let me ring an ambulance as her contractions are much closer together and stronger.

_From Magnus._

Do you need me to come over?

_To Magnus._

No. I think we'll manage.

“ ALEC RING THE AMBULANCE, MY WATERS BROKE AND I THINK THE BABY IS COMING" Alec felt the blood rush from his face hearing Tessa scream to him.

_To Magnus_

Change of plans. Please come. Tessa needs to push!

Alec rang 911 for an ambulance whilst rushing to Tessa who was currently sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

“ Emergency services”

“ I need an ambulance my sister in law is in labour!” 

“ Let me transfer you to the ambulance services”

“ My sister in law Tessa is in labour, has been for a while and her Waters have just broke and she needs to push”

“ okay sir Address?” 

Alec rattled off the address.

“ okay Sir we will be there within the next 20 minutes”

“ 20 minutes!! But she needs to push now!”

“ Sir I need you to calm down, we will try and get someone to you soon as possible but in the meantime I’m going to talk you through it”

“ Talk me through it? What? Why do you need to do that?” Alec felt the panic rise up into his chest.

“ Because Sir your going to have to deliver that baby" 

Tessa watched as Alec closed his eyes and took deep breaths he looked like he was going to throw up.

“ Sir are you there? Sir" 

Alec opened his eyes.

“ yes sorry, what do I need to do?”

“ Put me on loud speaker so I can speak to your sister in law whilst you go get an old sheet, towels and some warm water"

Alec put the phone on loud speaker next to Tessa and went in search of the items he needed when he came back he heard the operator talking Tessa through another contractions.

“ I’m back"

“ Thank goodness. I dont want to do this alone, I can’t do it without you Alec" Tessa couldnt stop the tears.

“ hey it’s okay, I’m here your not alone" Alec smiled at her reassuringly, Tessa smiled back but not for long before she groaned and started pushing.

“ Sir I need to keep and eye on things”

“Its okay Alec, I dont care" Tessa said through gritted teeth.

Alec who earlier had placed a sheet over Tessa’s legs, took a deep breath before moving down.

Once the contraction was over Tessa flopped backwards panting breathlessly.

“ Your doing so good Tessa" Alec smiled at her although he felt like he was going to throw up, he didnt have anything against childbirth it just wasnt for him.

Tessa took in another deep breath before starting to push again.

“ The head is almost out”

“ keep going Tessa, Sir when the head is out I need you to place your hand under the babies head to support it and then check to make sure the cord isnt wrapped around the baby’s neck"

If she hadnt been in so much pain or preoccupied with pushing Tessa would of started laughing, she felt sorry for Alec, she guessed that being so close to a vagina was something he never wanted to experience.

Once the head was out Alec placed a hand underneath to support the head.

“ The heads out!”

“ Okay Tessa, on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can to get the shoulders out and then the rest of the baby's body should follow”

They didnt have to wait long for the next contractions, once the shoulders were out Alec guided the baby up on to Tessa’s chest as he did that Will, Magnus and The EMTs walked through the door.

Magnus told the person on the phone that the ambulance was there whilst Will rushed to his wife with the EMTs, Alec had moved out of the way to let them check on Tessa and was currently sat with his head between his legs.

Magnus noticed this and went and sat next to him, stroking his back “ are you okay Darling” Alec nodded not moving from his position.

“ Hey Alec" Tessa called out  
Alec looked up at Tessa.

“ you can go throw up now"

♡♡♡

The ambulance took Tessa, Will and the baby off to the hospital, Magnus told them he would clean up and as soon as Alec was feeling a little brighter they would head off to the hospital.

“ Not many uncles can say they helped bring their niece into the world Alexander”

“ Yeah I know, I just feel awful that I threw up, I dont want Tessa or anyone to think I have anything against women or I think child birth is revolting, cause I dont”

“ Alexander, no one thinks that darling, anyway shall we go and meet the little cherub, I’m dying to know what they called her”

♡♡♡

When they walked into the waiting Room, Magnus’s and Tessa’s mom and Jem's mom were sat in the waiting room.

“ There’s the hero of the day" Ella got up and pulled Alec into a hug “ Thank you for helping bring my granddaughter into the world” 

“ Yes Alec, thank you” Jem's mom gave him a hug.

Alec was about to say something when Will and Jem came into the waiting room.

“ How are they? Can we go see them?"

“ They are doing great Magnus, baby weighed a perfect 7lbs 9oz yeah come one”  
Everyone started to pile in the room but Will grabbed Alec’s hand stopping him.

“ Hey. Before we go in. Tessa told us how great you handled things despite being well out of your comfort zone and well thank you for helping bring my daughter into the world safely and being there for Tessa”

“ it’s not a problem Will, you’re family”

“ Yep well come on, Tessa has given strict instructions that no one is allowed to hold her until her uncle has held her since you delivered her"

“ Well here is the man of the hour” Tessa smiled at Alec when he walked through the door 

Alec walked up and placed a kiss on Tessa cheek “ I didnt do much, you did most of the work"

“ Alec you were with me the whole time, looking after me and helped me deliver my daughter. Would you like to hold her" 

Alec looked down at the small little bundle in Tessa’s arms. “ Yes please, but I..”

“ Jem pass Alec our daughter"

Jem picked up the baby from Tessa’s arms and placed her in Alec’s arm, as soon as she was in Alec’s arms, Alec felt very emotional, this was his beautiful niece, another family member to love and protect, he couldnt get over how light she felt in his arms, she was perfect. 

Magnus had stood beside him with his arm around his waist looking down at their niece, Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ella ask if she had a name.

“ Yeah, everyone we would like to Meet Alexandra Herondale-Carstairs, Alexa for short, named after her awesome uncle who brought her into the world”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought of 'A special delivery' 
> 
> Thanks for Reading


End file.
